


I'm yours I'm yours (and everyone knows it)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: PROMPT FILLS [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Implied Clizzy, M/M, POV Raphael Santiago, Secret Relationship, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Is it really a secret if everyone already knows?





	I'm yours I'm yours (and everyone knows it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbloodyines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbloodyines/gifts).



 

 

 

In retrospect, Raphael should've expected it.

The inevitable slip up paired with a rocky sense of self control where Simon was involved. Simon makes him operate on a one track mind wherein he loses his inhibitions and hits the walls around his heart with a sledgehammer until they turn to dust. Sometimes he forgets to stack the bricks, to slather on a thick layer. To rebuild the mask. 

 

It's five p.m. on a Tuesday and he's gotten careless again. 

 

The phone rang and he scrambled to locate it. Couch cushions. Bedroom. Possibly lying neglected between a well organized collection of chilled blood bags. Proof of how corrupted his focus is even when Simon wasn't around. The ringing abruptly cut off and he slid the refrigerator closed, keyed in the code.

He hadn't misplaced it after all. It was an inside job. 

A feminine voice echoed in the hall and he tracked it to Lily. Lacquered crimson nails clutched the phone as she teased the person on the other end. 

"You could be lying on a beach somewhere without being reincarnated as a pile of ash and yet you use precious daylight hours to call DuMort," she teased.

She winked at Raphael who inched closer to corner her and steal the phone back. Before he could advance upon her, she gracefully sidestepped and continued holding it hostage. The device may be an irritation and direct attack upon his nerves but Simon lives there when he's away from home therefore it's a necessary evil.

Also useful for storing photo's that would make Clary Fray blush from head to toe.

It should  _not_ be in anyone's hands but his own. 

"We're vampires, fledgling. We don't borrow cups of sugar," she countered lightly. 

The corner of Raphael's mouth twitched in spite of himself. Simon was not and would never be good at covering his own tracks. They hadn't made their relationship known to others yet. Raphael wanted to give it a fighting chance should the shadowhunters decide to rebuke it. Not that he'd willingly surrender. Simon would have to sever that tie himself. 

And here they were, found out by Lily. 

"Lily," he growled, hand outstretched. He'd give her three more chances before he took drastic measures. Maybe force her to drink low grade O negative she snubs her nose up at instead of the five star B positive she prefers. 

"Mmm gray v-neck," she skimmed her eyes over his torso and down to his belt, "and black leather pants. They're really _hard_ to get off but I'm sure you could be of assistance, fledgling."  

What the hell were they even talking about? He felt like a slab of steak being accessed and judged. He found himself hoping he stacked up well until he came to his senses and pinned Lily to the wall. 

She smirked and surrendered without a fight. "Your boyfriend is on the phone."

Oh for god's sake. He was too old for teasing. He'd been around when televisions were still broadcasting in black and white, when Nixon was impeached and the Free Love movement took roots. What ever happened to respecting your elders?

Okay, so Lily had a couple decades on him. It still applied. 

 

He held the phone to his ear and turned his back to her.

 

Grinned as Simon continued to nervously babble about the 21st century and how he doesn't even know  _how_ to remove leather pants. Mentions of a sitcom Raphael was not familiar with, baby powder and, "Me? Sex...sexting Raphael? That's...that's not. No. Maybe you're the one who wants to take off his clothes, hmm?"

Simon assumed Lily was listening. 

She was in fact, from the other side of the room. Entertaining herself via eavesdropping happened to be one of her many quirks. 

Eventually, "Lily? Did you...are you still there?"

Without thinking (and there it was again: Simon's influence) Raphael sat down at a table and affectionately murmured, "Simon, _mi sol._ Where've you been? I wake to an empty bed and you don't call or even leave a note."

A brief pause.

"Raphael! H-Hey. Uh, how long have you been listening?" 

"Long enough. You're with them, aren't you?" 

He could hear Fray and Isabelle in the background, huffing. Isabelle flirtily quoting  _The Art of War_ as a body thudded to the ground. Jace in the background, making plans with the wolf, Maia. She'd became Simon's replacement Clary when the latter was too consumed by duties and her own self. 

She was far more tolerable and Raphael found that he didn't mind when she stopped by DuMort to visit. 

The shuffling of feet, Simon's broken in Converse. "If I say yes, am I sleeping on the couch tonight?" 

Raphael sighed. He cared about Simon far more than he'd ever expected to and occasionally that stirring of affection came off too heavily. He wasn't Simon's keeper nor was he the villain of this story. It bothered him that Simon should assume he'd be exiled to the couch for visiting his friends.

"You're sleeping with _me_ ," he stated matter-of-factly. 

Lily sashayed over and bent, whispering in his ear. "It's never been a secret." 

On the other end of the line Simon was talking about helping Jace before switching gears to how _hot_ Raphael looked this morning-

"Lily," he called out. 

The only response he was treated to was a wink before she walked away. 

"-especially in blue. You should always wear blue or - or nothing at all. Naked. Uh, that- that works too. _A lot._ I know you really like your fancy-"

"Simon."

"Yeah?"

Clary and Isabelle in the background bragging about how right they were. Magnus knocking them off their high horse by informing them that he'd known from the start, thank you very much. Maia echoing that sentiment. Jace questioning why she didn't tell him. 

Alec grumbling under his breath about how he did  _not_ need the mental image of a naked Raphael in his head. 

 

Raphael was going to murder Simon. 

 

"You couldn't have taken the call somewhere more private?" 

Simon laughed nervously, "Um...surprise?" 

A firm bite to the soft inner flesh of his thigh as retribution. Simon's ab's...his bicep...

"Come home," he said. 

Fangs dropping and mouth practically watering at the prospect, Raphael could nearly taste it. Simon knew that tone well. He hastily said his goodbye's and left behind the teasing as well as Magnus's arranging a double date with Alec. Heaven knows how long he'd managed to hold in the urge to throw a loud and proud party in celebration. He must be bursting at the seams.

"Be there in like 5 seconds. K, more like a few minutes 'cause I'm still working on my speed but-"

"Simon. Baby." 

Less rambling, more sucking. 

Two minutes later, Raphael was flipping through photos on his phone when it clattered to the floor and his back hit a sofa in the main hall. Teeth, sharp against his skin. The hot wet feel of Simon's tongue on his throat, not nearly long enough before Simon raised his head with a pleased grin. 

"Miss me?" He asked, fangs peeking out. 

What a ludicrous question.

"I always do," Raphael murmured. He nipped at Simon's neck and nuzzled his skin hungrily. "Now that everyone knows, we should celebrate." 

Simon surprised him by scooping him up and dashing through DuMort, nearly knocking down their bedroom door.

Raphael smirked. Murder via teasing it was. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy it's been rough lately and I haven't written in what feels like ages but I'm alive. also this doesn't fit with the newer season because it's crap ♡ ❤ ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> Ines, you've been so patient with me and I really hope this makes you smile ❤


End file.
